


The Air is Fake

by Anonymous



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Mental Health Issues, Monika is not having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Monika can't breathe.
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	The Air is Fake

Monika traced her hands along the edge of her desk, the phantom sensation of wood on her palms. She hated how unreal everything felt, but was greatful she could even feel anything at all. Although, the only reason she could touch these things at all was because she was just as made-up as they were. The world started to flicker through her eyes, notifying her of her own panic starting. She tried to steady herself with a deep breath, but inhaled nothing. Her eyes widened as the realization struck her; The air wasn't real. She couldn't breathe.

Her hands went to her neck, feeling as if she were attempting to breathe rocks. Did she even have lungs? She tried to believe she did.  
The floor pitched underneath her. The pain of thudding back into the wall and onto the floor barely registered, stinging static in her ears as everything went cold and grey.

"Monika?"

Had someone just called her name? Even her name wasn't hers, was it? It had been chosen by the creator of this game, not her parents. She didn't even have parents- they weren't real. That stabbed deep into her heart. 

No one she knew was real.

Whoever was there made some other unidentifiable sounds. Words.

No one she knew was alive.

Suddenly, she felt something. Warmth, circling her wrist- somebody's hand?- led her back to her senses. Her throat ached from it's fight for air, her eyes ached and parts of her body buzzed numbly as feeling returned to them. The grey faded and the pink in front of her came into focus.

"Holy shit, you were turning purple! Are you okay?!"

Monika smiled weakly; she was supposed to be the responsible one, why was she still breaking down like this? Had she almost asphyxiated because of it? _Can't asphyxiate if you were never even breathing._ She dragged in a breath that quickly transformed into a coughing fit. The room's oxygen felt artificial, but at least it was breathable.  
She can breathe.  
The air is fake, but so is she.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came up with while writing a different DDLC story.  
> It's pretty shit, but I threw it out there anyway.


End file.
